Unmasked Feelings
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. How can things get any worse? His long time crush was dating another guy, his much needed vacation is ruined when that same girl joins him, she finds out about his true feelings for her, and now they were stuck together in a hotel room where they mysteriously can't get out. Roxas life is ruined... or is it? Two-shot Roxas x Kairi Warning: Chapter two, LEMON.
1. Cracked Mask

_- Unmasked Feelings -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Kairi_

_A/N: If you would like to submit a request for a Hereto Roxas lemon, please visit our profile and send us a PM. :) Meanwhile, here's our Strawberry Lemonade for all to enjoy. Order up!_

* * *

Why did life have to be so complicated, especially when it comes to relationships?

Roxas cursed the notion of young love, coming of age, and teenage drama, mostly because he was dealing with the exact same problems, and he'd do anything to rid these troublesome emotions any day. And he can blame it all on Kairi, the red haired temptress who he couldn't have.

Roxas was twenty two years old, spiky haired, going to college, and dealing with depression. Even when he was one of the few selected students awarded to go on a free vacation for their school's travel services, he still couldn't get away from his problems considering she came along with him, Kairi was one of the lucky students to join him on his trip.

Why did she have to come along too, it was like the heaven's enjoyed making his life miserable? Kairi was his secret crush, ever since their first moments in middle school when they met in algebra class. But Roxas guessed that it was his fault for not taking the chance to have her for himself, instead his best friend did what he couldn't and asked Kairi on a date.

Sora was lucky, Roxas was conflicted with liking and hating the spiky haired brunette for taking his crush away from him, but he tried to be a good friend by keeping his personal feelings aside. If only Roxas knew what was in store for him during this vacation.

The spiky haired blonde was stuck with a couple people during this trip, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Terra, Aqua, and Kairi were accompanying him on a trip to an exotic resort where they'll be studying photography.

Roxas knew what Terra and Aqua will being studying on this trip, and it sounded a lot better than taking pictures. He envied them, Terra was lucky to have a beautiful girl like Aqua in his arms.

Hayner and Olette were together too, ironically, Roxas couldn't stand to hear them talk all romantically when all four of them hanged out. Don't get Roxas wrong, he was happy for them, but it only reminded him how empty his life was when the only girl he'd ever loved was kissing another man.

Guess he'll have to subside his dread with Pence, his single friend who seemed perfectly fine being himself. He along with Hayner and Olette knew about the blonde's relationship problems, but Roxas asked if it couldn't hurt for them to be a little less optimistic.

But the more he thought about it, the sooner he realized that they were just trying to look after him.

"Hey Roxas," Pence's voice interrupted, snapping the blonde out of his mental monologue. "You okay, man?"

It was a bright and sunny afternoon, and Roxas was busy moping around in a local beach bar, drinking a hurricane cocktail to numb his senses. Of course, Pence was doing his obligation as a best friend by keeping Roxas some company, then again he never needed an excuse to enjoy the pleasures of eating and drinking.

The spiky haired blonde took a casual glance at his cheerful friend, who was busy snacking on chips while he watched the local beach folk go about their lives.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Roxas sighed, taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage.

"I was just giving you the heads up that your future bride is coming this way," Pence repeated.

Roxas almost choked on his drink, his sluggish nerves jolting back to life as he looked back to see the source of all his misery coming his way.

Kairi, his middle school friend and long time crush, smiling carelessly as she walked towards him in her cherry blossom bikini. Her hair was the deepest of red, reaching to her shoulders and back. Her skin lightly tanned from the tropical sun, looking as smooth as baby oil. And her eyes represented the blue ocean, sinking Roxas into unless pool of comfort until their eyes break away.

And unfortunately they did, Kairi was completely oblivious to how he felt and usually resulted in complete miscommunication.

"Hey Pence, Roxas," Kairi introduced, displaying her irresistible smile. "Mind if I join you boys?"

"No problem," Pence immediately responded, knowing that he's slowly killing Roxas inside.

The beautiful red haired girl happily sat between the two boys and ordered a drink, obviously being the second of the three enjoying her vacation. She shifted her attention at Roxas, much to his hidden delight.

"How do you like your vacation, Roxas?" Kairi asked, unknowing that she was mentally stressing the blonde out.

And this was always the part where Roxas had to lie; he quickly put on his false mask and smirked at her kindly. "Relatively decent, just enjoying the break from life."

His secret crush giggled from his response, either from how cool he was, or most likely because of how cheesy he sounded. She had a light blush on her cheeks as she stared at him, looking as pure as an angel.

"I'm glad to see you're having fun," she admitted.

The more Roxas looked at her, the more his deepest desires clouded his judgment and started inappropriately undressing her with his eyes. He needed to stop thinking this way; she was his best friend's girlfriend.

While she was busy talking to Pence, he quickly took another sinful glance at her marvelous figure. His sense of smell immediately caught her perfume, the scent of strawberry filling his lungs which almost made him collapse. And her hair was perfectly framed and shimmered a glow from the reflection of the sunlight, what Roxas wouldn't give to course his hands through her red mane.

"Roxas, are you spacing out again?" Pence teased, making a habit of interrupting the spiky blonde's fantasies.

"You should know that I've made a habit out of that," Roxas muttered, sipping his drink again.

Kairi released another adorable giggle before she responded. "You know, even though you and Sora look alike, you sure are polar opposites."

Why did she have to mention him, things were going so well too? Roxas made sure to keep his public mask on while Kairi and Pence continued conversing, he spent most of his time paying attention while they did all the talking. He rather liked hearing Kairi talk, it was one of few things that managed to make Roxas happy inside.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set beautifully over the ocean view, and the collage gang decided to have a campfire on the beach, with this perfect weather it didn't feel cold at all during nightfall. Terra was busy being a human blanket for Aqua, holding the blue haired woman in his arms while they sat quietly near the fire. Hayner and Olette sat side by side while they conversed with everyone else, and Roxas sat silently beside Pence. Kairi was late for some reason.

"So how come we haven't seen you two for awhile?" Olette questioned mischievously, directing the conversation to the older couple.

Aqua smiled warmly as she spoke. "Me and Terra were taking advantage of our vacation and decided to spend a whole day together."

They didn't even leave their room, Roxas muttered mentally. If only he could be that lucky, but his stubbornness prevented him from thinking of spending any romantic nights with anyone other than Kairi, and just as he tried to rid her of his thoughts.

"Roxas, are you ever going to tell Kairi how you feel or are you just gonna be left in the dust?" Hayner questioned, startling Terra and Aqua with this information.

"What?" Aqua gasped. "Roxas, is he serious?"

This was the last thing the spiky blonde needed, to explain his relationship problems with his friends during his vacation. Roxas groaned is response, looking away from the fire and his friends while his narrowed blue eyes glimmered a slit of orange from the campfire's glare.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

His friends looked generally concerned for the sorrowful blonde, especially Hayner and Olette. Pence kept his calm demeanor while he snacked on some chips, while Terra and Aqua watched in great interest.

"Roxas, you will never be happy until you admit your feelings and move on," Olette spoke innocently.

"Shouldn't you guys be concerned more for Sora?" The annoyed blonde grunted.

"He's our friend too, but we're looking after you right now," Hayner added.

Roxas had enough of this; he couldn't handle all of this drama. All he wanted was to enjoy his brief vacation, but it seems like the world couldn't give him that either. He stood up abruptly and was beginning to violently storm out, but something inside of him ceased that action and he was left awkwardly standing in front of the campfire.

He wiped his hand over his face in an attempt to brush off his grief, but it only ended up changing his irritable expression into turmoil. He hated showing his vulnerable side to people; he'd rather hide it behind a stoic mask so that he can keep his problems to himself.

"Roxas?" Olette spoke, breaking the silence.

"What does it matter?" Roxas barked, placing a hand over his mouth to hide his clenched teeth. "Kairi is Sora's girlfriend, it's not like I have any chance with her!"

He was expecting a quick retort or a weak comforting reply, but his friends were silent, it was only a second later that Roxas noticed that they were looking passed him. His eyes widened and it took all of his courage to look behind him, his heart increasing in pulse as he recognized the red hair of his desired crush.

Kairi stood a few feet away, holding two drinks in her hands with a stunned look in her eyes. Her deep blue eyes were staring at Roxas, obviously hearing his unattended confession. She must've gotten those two drinks for her and Roxas, since he spent most of these few days drinking cocktails.

"Roxas... you..." she whispered.

The timid blonde didn't even want to hear it, he rushed by the girl he loved and headed back to the hotel, ignoring Kairi's pleas to wait, and began sprinting aggressively when he was out of their sight.

It was at this moment that Roxas realized that this lucky vacation trip was nothing more than a curse.

* * *

Sulking seemed to be the career of choice for Roxas; he's been doing it for years and tonight was overtime. He stared off into the pale ceiling as he moped on his bed, his thoughts drifting off into a time where things were better, where his future ambitions distracted him from his single life, and when Kairi didn't know his secret.

Roxas was thankful that each of the students got their own room unless asked otherwise, Terra and Aqua being a good example. He thought about staying in his hotel room for the rest of his vacation, he had enough food stocked for a couple of days so it was possible.

During his deep thought process, he couldn't sworn he heard knocking at his front door, but he quickly dismissed it. But after the third knock, he knew who awaited him outside the door, and he wished it was anybody else but her.

"Roxas, I know you're in there," Kairi's muffled voice spoke beyond the door. "We need to talk, okay?"

He would like to reschedule that talk as long as possible but Roxas was already down the rabbit hole, he couldn't escape his inevitable oblivion. After mustering up as much courage he had left, the depressed blonde stood from his bed and walked sluggishly towards the door. His hand hovered over the doorknob, his fingers quivering in fear as he realized that he'll be hearing the rejection he's been dreading all his life.

He opened the door, Kairi standing patiently outside with a concerning expression on her elegant face. She looked generally sympathetic, especially after seeing the physical condition of the blonde's posture; his shoulders slumped over, his face displaying anguish, and his blue eyes were half lit with no life inside.

"Roxas… mind if I step in?" Kairi asked softly.

Even though she'll be breaking his crippled heart, Roxas still couldn't refuse her. After gulping the lump in his throat, he muttered. "Yeah… sure."

Kairi stepped in and walked slowly towards the living room couch, expecting to have their awkward talk side by side. She was still wearing her bikini, which added to the awkwardness already in his opinion. Roxas didn't want things to stretch out farther than it needed to be, his stubbornness kicking in as he grasped Kairi's wrist to stop her from going into the living room.

The red haired girl turned and looked at him compassionately, looking into his dulled eyes with her bluish ones.

"Kairi," he muttered. "Just… tell me already-"

Before he could finish, the lights quickly went out, stopping his heart as he was left in the dark with his crush. He heard the running machinery in the walls and ceiling stop, meaning that the power was out for some unknown reason. Roxas heard Kairi gasp beside him, and he knew he had to reassure her that things were alright. He immediately found the doorknob and tried to open the door to the hallway, but found that the door was jammed.

"The door won't open!" he spoke up.

"What?" Kairi gasped.

After trying to heave the door open to find no progress, he turned towards Kairi in the dark. "Kairi, do you have your phone with you?"

The frightful girl looked perplexed for a moment, only to respond with no hope in her voice. "I left it in my bedroom."

Roxas cursed himself for leaving his own phone back home, deciding at the time that he'd rather be completely cut off from his former life for awhile. But now he was stuck in a hotel room with the one person he was trying to get away from, and she happened to know about his dark secret.

How can things get any worse?

* * *

_Warning: This is a two-shot, the next chapter will feature graphic sexual content and will change the story's rating to the appropriate M-rating. Read if you're of appropriate age, and fill free to review and tell us what you think. Thank you for reading. _

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...**


	2. Mask Removed

_- Unmasked -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Kairi  
_

_Warning: This story features sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age. _

* * *

The lights were out, candles provided little visibility, and they had no way to communicate with anyone outside. This sounded like the perfect predicament for two affectionate lovers; the only problem was that one of them was already dating another person.

It kinda killed the mood.

Roxas was busy seeing what worked and what didn't around the hotel room, while Kairi sat quietly on the couch with her hands in her lap. The service phone didn't work, the outside door was sealed shut from the mechanics in the lock where Roxas scanned his room card, they had to wait until the power is back on or someone bashes through the door.

Roxas paced around the rooms in an attempt to look like he was busy, which was a feeble scheme at postponing any interaction with the patient red head in the living room. He ended up leaning against a wall in the darkened kitchen, his troubled face half lit from the nearest flickering candle.

He placed a hand over his mouth to muffle his whispers. "What do I do?"

"Roxas, are you going to sit down?" Kairi called, startling the spiky blonde.

There was no way out of this; Roxas had no choice but to face his inevitable rejection head on. With one final exhale of breath, he slowly made his way into the living room, silence filling the darkness of the hotel room.

Some candles were stationed on the low table in the middle of the living room carpet, with twin couches forming an L around the table.

Kairi sat quietly with her hands firmly placed on her bare lap, probably finding her lack of attire problematic. She was still wearing her bikini, which showed off much of her glistening skin from the light of the candles. Her ocean blue eyes shimmered an orange reflection from the speck of fire, while her hair split from red in the front and faded into the darkness behind her.

Roxas couldn't stop staring, she continued to look more beautiful each day he saw her. He did the noble act by sitting on the other couch to give Kairi some space, no matter how much he wanted to be close to her.

Kairi took her time in beginning their long awaited discussion, she stared at the nervous blonde with curious eyes, noticing the honesty on his troubled face, the way his eyes tried to keep away from hers, and how this was his true nature without his mask.

"Hey Roxas," she asked, beginning the conversation. "Do you remember the first time we've met?"

Where did this come from, it seemed to come out of nowhere? But thankfully her sudden question was an easy one, how can Roxas forget. With a brief moment of silence, the spiky blonde proceeded with his turn of the conversation.

"Of course," he answered, immediately regretting his suspicious choice of words. "We met during our first day in algebra class, seventh grade."

Kairi grew a smile on her face, a hidden blush flourishing on her cheeks. The red haired girl brushed a couple locks behind her ear before speaking.

"You remember, huh?" She giggled, finding his good memory quite flattering. "Was it loved at first sight?"

Roxas closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Please don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you," Kairi reassured, smiling warmly. "I'm just trying to understand you better."

This wasn't how Roxas thought this talk was going to go, in fact he liked it better than he expected, but it still left his stomach twisted in uncomfortable places. It must've been how exposed he felt with her, how he didn't have his mask to protect himself with.

"Kairi, I don't know what I'm supposed to say," he muttered.

"I just want to talk, that's all," Kairi answered.

Well she knew how to make things a little more bearable, Kairi always seemed to get him in a better mood, even though this was a particularly serious subject. She even managed to make Roxas smile, but only for a moment, he still felt the pressure bestowed on his heart.

The red haired girl decided to continue the conversation. "You know, the first time I saw you in class, I thought you had an unfortunate morning with hair jell," she giggled.

The spiky haired blonde scratched the back of his neck, releasing a low huff of amusement as he leaned forward on the couch. "We seem to surround ourselves with colorful friends, Aqua, Riku, and Axel for example."

But out of all the people he's met, Roxas kept Kairi's appearance close to his heart. Her hair was original, rare, and mystifies his vision with each on looking glance at her rose colored locks. He sometimes thought that with a simple touch of her red hair, his flesh will set ablaze from her radiance.

"I still remember when you used to talk to me before I started dating Sora," Kairi whispered, making Roxas look away with a frown on his face.

"I still talk to you now?" he retorted.

"Not the way you did before," she explained, her voice softening as she spoke of a touchy subject. "You seemed happy, carefree, and always offered help with my homework. But after Sora came in the picture... you disappeared from me."

Metaphorically speaking, Roxas was lost during those young years of school; he ceased to exist with only a shell of himself to remain. It was a trivial heartbreak by most, but he felt like he lost his true self. The once cheerful and confident blonde was gone, and he was left with a solitary shell.

He was a nobody with a mask.

Roxas lowered his pitiful head, trying his best to hide the anguish on his face. He closed his eyes, only to have them quiver from the erupting emotions leaking from his broken heart.

He was so deep in the depths of despair that he didn't hear Kairi move from her couch to his side, only to notice when she wrapped her arms around his head. His head pressed against the top of her chest, feeling the warmth of her bare skin that slowly extinguished the roaring fires in his soul.

"I'm sorry," Kairi whispered, her voice breaking from guilt. "I should've been there for you."

This was the first time they'd ever been this close, Roxas was on the verge of collapse and his long awaited red angel was here comforting him. He placed a hand on her arm, sinking deeper into her embrace for salvation.

"If I'd known about your struggle, I would've been there to help you through it," his red haired angel continued. "But I won't abandon you now."

Kairi released her embrace and stood, holding the broken blonde's hand as she pulled him towards the bedroom. Roxas had no idea what she was planning, he only thought about her affectionate embrace and how he prayed for it again.

The red haired maiden positioned him in front of bed. "Sit," she ordered.

He did just that, he sat quietly on the bed while Kairi stood before him. In a shocking display, Kairi lowered herself to her knees, surprising the spiky blonde with the reveal of her plan.

"Wh- What are you..." he stuttered.

His red haired angel looked up at him with innocent eyes, knowing exactly what she was about to perform. "I'm going to cleans you of your pain, Roxas," she responded softly.

Before he could respectfully decline, not because he didn't want her to proceed but because it was the right thing to do, Kairi started unbuckling the belt of his pants. Her close proximity was already arousing the blonde's length in his pants, producing a noticeable bulge that did not went unnoticed by the smiling red head. After removing her friend's belt, she wasted no time in unzipping his pants, slowly peeling the front of his boxers to reveal his waiting member.

Roxas clenched his teeth as his length was freed from its cage, surprising Kairi as it almost hit her in the nose. Kairi stared at his member in awe, not expecting him to be so... bulky.

"I'll repay you for your suffering... with this," she whispered, giving the head of his length a loving kiss.

Roxas grunted from the brief surge of pleasure, clenching the sheets of his bed as he resisted the urge to let himself go.

"K- Kairi," he choked.

The red haired temptress ignored his plea and subtly grasped the base of his throbbing member, breathing hot air on his sensitive part. She began to slowly stroke the shivering blonde, earning grunts and groans as Roxas titled his head back as his mind disappeared into a hazing blur.

"Does it feel good?" Kairi purred, already knowing his answer by his moans.

How did this happen, Roxas could've swore that he was a lonely single man this morning but now he was receiving an act of pleasure from someone who should be his lover? But she wasn't his lover, she was somebody else's girlfriend, yet she was treating him like her love.

Lost in a distant fantasy, the moaning blonde placed his hands in Kairi's red mane, urging her to pleasure him more. The red haired girl looked up with curious eyes and decided to give him just that, closing her eyes as she took him into her wet cavern. She engulfed him entirely, placing her delicate hands on his inner thighs to give herself better access to his throbbing member.

Her warm tongue teased his head, tasting the little traces of pre-cum leaking from the slit. She vibrated his sensitive length with subtle moans, tasting the meaty texture of Roxas. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she didn't care, she only wanted to heal her best friend from his wounds.

Roxas coursed his fingers through her blazing hair, satisfying one of many desires he wanted to do with his secret crush. Meanwhile, Kairi felt that the spiky blonde was closing in to the end by the twitching of his length on her cheeks, grasping his lower package to persuade him to finish.

"K- Kairi, I'm gonna..." Roxas grunted.

Kairi looked up with innocent eyes while Roxas looked down at her with a struggling expression, the trembling blonde reaching to the final of his fantasy. He lightly thrusts with a grunt, releasing his seed into his secret lover's mouth. Kairi closed her eyes and relished in her reward, taking slow and deep gulps as she consumed his seed. She was getting more surprised by how impressive Roxas was; he was most definitely the most gifted one of the two spiky haired boys. He had a little more girth and produced more than Sora, Kairi was excited to see what else he was capable of.

The blonde's seed dripped from Kairi's chin, more than filling her empty stomach. With a few intimate moments of cleaning his length, the red haired temptress wiping the rest from her chin and smiled warmly at the recovering blonde.

"Are you feeling better, Roxas?" She asked concerned, earning an embarrassed shrug from the male blonde.

Roxas tried to look away as his cheeks flourished red. "Kairi, why did you..."

Before he could question the red head's actions, she quickly placed a finger over his lips and hushed. Kairi stood before him and silently sat in his lap, rubbing his length against her core through her bathing suit. She pushed him on his back with a giggle and slipped her hands through the lacing of her bikini top, smirking seductively as she prepared to free herself in the blonde's view.

"Don't think of why," she whispered. "Don't think of after... just think of us."

Roxas placed his hands on her waist, watching with memorized eyes as his red haired maiden unhooked the lacing of her top and free her breasts in presentation for her blonde lover. He stared blankly at her voluptuous breasts, finding them milky smooth with rosy tips. He couldn't control himself anymore; he reached up instinctively and squeezed her tender flesh, making her moan from the feeling of his hands.

"Ah, Roxas," Kairi gasped, placing her hands over his as he coursed his thumbs over her nipples. "You're so strong!"

Roxas enjoyed the praise; he's been waiting to hear these words for years. He wanted to make her moan, whimper, and scream his name as they made love, and he'd be damned to not let that happen tonight.

Kairi smiled in excitement as she started to unhook her bikini bottom, tossing the garments aside as her spiky lover's eyes drifted down to her revealing womanhood. Roxas stared in astonishment at her sex, finding everything about the red haired goddess to be absolutely perfect. She stood on her knees in front of Roxas with her naked form in perfect view of him, staring into his eyes with a loving smile.

Roxas wasted no time in shedding his own clothes, slipping his shirt off his shoulders and quickly pulling off his pants and boxers, leaving both on their knees on the bed facing each other in loving passion. Kairi moved forward and reached up to give Roxas their first kiss, signaling the beginning of their long and pleasurable night.

Their lips met and never let go; parting their mouths to allow their tongues to swirl and dance, creating soft slopping noises as they consumed each other's saliva. Roxas' hands became greedy and they immediately grasped Kairi's breasts, coursing her smooth flesh while his thumbs rubbed her hardening nipples. Kairi placed her hands on Roxas' shoulders, finding the blonde's build quite impressive compared to Sora.

She could feel his growing member brush against her lower belly, sneakily descending one hand to softly stroke his warm length. Roxas groaned between kisses, enjoying the feeling of his red haired lover's petite fingers.

"You're too good to me," Roxas confessed, shifting his attention to kissing Kairi's neck.

"You deserve much more, Roxas," she breathed softly, turning her head to give him better access to her neck.

The space between them was decreasing as they started to brush their bare skin against one another, Roxas wrapping his arms around her waist while Kairi clenched her fingers on his bare back. The red haired girl quickly started to position herself over his length, preparing to impale herself for her best friend.

"Kairi, you don't have to do this," Roxas muttered, placing soft kisses over her face.

Kairi placed a comforting hand on her friend's cheek, smiling warmly. "Roxas, I want this."

He felt Kairi's heat rub against the head of his length, readying to complete their forbidden union. Roxas placed his hands on her waist to steady her while she began to take him inside her, releasing slight moans from the warmth of her sacred cavern. The red haired maiden wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped from the lack of space inside her, feeling her walls clench around his immense length.

The spiky haired blonde groaned from the pleasure she was providing him, sliding one hand down her back until it reached her squeezable rear. He coursed, squeezed, and lightly patted one her cheeks, enjoying the opportunity to touch every bit of the red haired maiden's body. Kairi choked out moans as she embraced the blonde's head into her chest, leaning her head back as she announced her pleasure to the world.

They began to have an intimate rhythm, creating soft slapping noises as their nether regions met together. Roxas enjoyed the sanctuary between her breasts, while Kairi continued to slam down into his member.

"Ah... ah, Roxas," Kairi breathed, feeling the water in her belly beginning to over flow.

Her inner folds secreted nectar that provided helpful lubricant for Roxas' thrusts, covering his shaft in scorching warmth as he continued to strike at her core. Roxas took the moment to claim one of her ripe nipples in his mouth, suckling her like an infant while coaxing her nipple in saliva. He loved her taste, like he was quenching the thirst of his long time lust by a goddess from heaven. He made sure to give her other neglected tip the same treatment, earning a hidden smirk from the red haired girl as she enjoyed this moment of intimacy with her best friend.

Within a few more minutes, Kairi finally came with a choked squeal, covering Roxas' length in her warm nectar. This brought Roxas to his limit as well, unloading his seed deep into her womb with one powerful thrust, taking a minute to roll the rest of his climax before removing himself from Kairi's folds.

They panted heavily as they sat quietly on the bed, Kairi leaning back with her legs spread to show the leaking of her womanhood while Roxas kept his hands together in front of his member. He took the moment to marvel at her nude form, watching with hazy eyes as her flesh glimmered in sweat from the surrounded candles.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, earning a flattered giggle from the red head.

"You aren't that bad as well, Roxas," Kairi complimented, closing her legs as she blushed. "You're quite a man."

Roxas smirked from the praise, coursing his hand on her bare leg as he continued to stare at her beautiful body. As much as he felt exhausted, he wanted to continue this treasured night, especially if it was all a dream. Without saying a world; Roxas moved closer to his red haired maiden until he kneeled between her legs, readying to plunge back deep into her sacred area.

Kairi had a puzzled look, waiting for him to make the next move. "You want to go again?" She asked.

"If you don't mind," he breathed in a deep tone, teasing her nether lips with the head of his member.

With a silent nod and a warming smile from Kairi, he slipped between her wet folds back into the place he belonged and began to slowly thrust in and out. He kept one hand on one of her thighs while the other held her foot, rubbing his thumb over the soft underside of her foot while his thrusts increased in speed. Kairi's moaned came back and she arched her back from the spikes of pleasure, grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets as her breasts bounced from the rapid motion.

Roxas clenched his teeth as he started putting force into his plunges, watching with serious eyes as the girl beneath him whaled and shook from his powerful thrusts. He brought one hand to squeeze one of her breasts, earning a gasp from the red head. The dark illuminating room echoed with the slapping noises of the two lover's bodies slamming into one another, their actions getting more intense as the bed started shaking violently.

Without warning; Roxas shifted positions with his red haired lover, until they both were on their side with Roxas behind her, continuing their thrusts as he circled one arm around her waist to keep her still while the other gripped one of her breasts. He felt her smooth rear brush against the lower side of stomach, smothering his head deep into her red mane. Kairi was enthralled with his courage's act, reaching back with one arm to wrap around his spiky hair as she turned her head to kiss his lips. They lapped with their tongues as they continued their love making, filling their appetites with each other's saliva.

Roxas lifted her leg in the air to better access her nether, chuckling in amusement as they kissed. He felt like they were long time lovers, enjoying one of many intimate nights of love making.

Kairi groaned as she felt her peak. "R- Roxas, I'm gonna..."

She couldn't finish her warning as she finally released with a choked squeal, overflowing his length with her juices, no doubt staining the bed sheets. The warmth of her nectar covered Roxas' member, increasing the amount of pleasure he was feeling until he reached his limit as well. Violently shifting their position again as he brought Kairi over his chest until she was facing the ceiling in utter bliss, Roxas plunging deep into her sacred nether to release another load of seed into her flourished womb. He arched his back, sending Kairi's limp body in the air as he rolled off his third climax, clenching his hands deep into her tender flesh as he refused to let go.

Roxas collapsed onto the bed with his exhausted maiden's back resting on his front, both taking the time to compose themselves before Kairi flipped over and rested her head on his chest. Their bodies felt sticky, with sweat glistening off their tired forms, Kairi's red hair tickling his collar bone, while Roxas coursed one hand down her back until it rested on her bottom.

"Roxas..." the red head whispered. "I never thought you could be so... exhilarating."

Roxas had a confident smirk, something he hasn't used in quite awhile. "I appreciate the praise, sweetheart."

Kairi used what little energy she had to hover over the spiky blonde, brushing her red locks behind her ear while smiling warmly. "Anything for my man." She teased.

"I'm your man?" He questioned, mischievously patting her rear cheeks.

Kairi lowered to give him a quick kiss. "You are now."

Kairi stood over him on her knees, displaying her magnificent nude form for him to view perfectly. She had a loving smile; her cheeks flourished red, and yarned for a third round. Roxas felt truly blessed to have her tonight, placing his hands on her hips as she started to impale herself on his growing member.

* * *

The rest of the vacation went a lot smoother than before, with Kairi by Roxas' side the whole way. They sat quietly together on the plane, Kairi comforting his hand with her coursing fingers, while Roxas leaned back on his seat with his eyes closed. He thought about the coming events once they arrive home, especially the drama they'll be facing with Sora and the rest of their friends.

"Are you worried?" Kairi's voice interrupted, making the quiet blonde turn to look into her concerning eyes.

"Not as long as you're with me," he answered simply, still holding his serious frown.

His red haired girlfriend snuggled against his arm and placed a hand over his cheek, placing her lips onto his, which began a brief moment of intimate kissing between the two.

"You need me more than Sora does," she whispered affectionately.

Roxas felt kinda evil for stealing his best friend's girl, but then again he liked the idea of being the bad guy. He spent most of his young life being tortured for being a good guy, maybe this was how he was meant to be? Maybe he was a villain behind a good mask, and now he was revealing his true self. But when he looked into Kairi's eyes; he saw a girl who brought him peace and happiness, like an angel from heaven.

"Promise you will stay with me forever," Roxas muttered, placing his hand on her thigh.

The red haired maiden placed another kiss as confirmation, but the spiky blonde still waited for an answer.

"Always…"

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


End file.
